Liscia Elfrieden
}} Liscia Elfrieden (リーシア・エルフリーデン, Rīshia Erufurīden) is the main female protagonist of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She was the princess of Elfrieden, the daughter of the previous king, Albert Elfrieden, and the first primary queen of Freidonia as the tentative fiancée of Souma. Appearance Liscia is a slim young woman, happening to be a beautiful young girl with a fair skin and platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail with her signature black ribbon. As a result of cutting her ponytail in a declaration of devotion to Souma she now has short hair and no longer wears her ribbon. Over time, her hair grew back until it reaches past her shoulders, thus she doesn't wear it in a ponytail like she did before. Her tight-fitting uniform accentuated the well-balanced lines of her body. She is primarily seen wearing her red military uniform. Seeing her, people along the way spontaneously let out sighs of admiration and raised cheers when they realized that she was the country’s ‘princess’. Personality Liscia is a proud, strong-willed girl with an open mind and common sense. At first she was confused at her sudden betrothal to Kazuya, but later falls in love with him. History Liscia is the princess of Elfrieden and the daughter of Albert. In her title of Princess, she graduated from a military academy and possesses an Officer title. Her social position itself isn’t that high, but due to her high birth she often gets orders to go around to each regional army for sympathy calls and the like. She was on one of those missions just now but upon hearing of her Father’s sudden abdication she came in a big hurry. Her first meeting with her fiancee was an awkward one as she was immediately recruited to help with the mountains of paperwork. She would later witness the reforms and innovations brought by Kazuya to bring Elfrieden out of its recession, solve the food crisis and pay off the war tribute. During the Final Counsel of the Three Dukes, prior to One Week War, Liscia would cut short her hair to prove her determination and loyalty to Kazuya. She would distinguish herself on the battlefield outside of the city of Van. During Kazuya's trip to the Republic of Turgis, Liscia falls ill, but it is later revealed that she is pregnant. She is currently living with her parents until she gives birth. It is later revealed that she is carrying twins. Powers & Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Having received formal military training from young age, Liscia is quite strong and knowledgeable in various martial arts forms. She is also an accomplished Swordswoman who is able to go on-par with the likes of Aisha Udgard who is considered to be the strongest Sword Master in the Kingdom. 'Battle Tactics' Because of her Military training, Liscia is quite knowledgeable in various battle tactics used during war and also able to read the follow of battles which allows her to change her tactics as needed. 'Magical Abilities' Water Element: Liscia is a user of "Water Element" Magic, specifically the Ice control aspect. Though she can't use it on the level of a 'Mage', but she can imbue it on her weapon to further boost its power or fire-off AoE magic attacks. *"Ice Sword Mountain": A "Water Element" Magic using the Ice control aspect which releases a barrage of ice spears in a wide range towards the opponent from the point of impact of the users Sword on the ground. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters